Not Alone
by helenoftroy2107
Summary: alternative ending to episode 14


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**AN: I was down with the flu and I just watched episode 14 and I couldn't believe how it ended. So this popped in my dizzy and sleepy mind. I hope you enjoy it!**

**NOT ALONE**

(alternative ending to episode 14)

"Are you sure you're gonna be ok?" Rick asked for the umpteenth time just as he was about to leave the boarding house.

"Of course I'll be ok, Rick. I don't need a babysitter." came the sarcastic reply. Even though the smirk was still plastered on his face, Damon seemed exhausted and run-down.

"If you want I will stay and help you put things right." Alaric suggested hesitantly.

"What? You're gonna kill Elijah? Or you're gonna get the moonstone back? Or maybe get rid of the pissed off werewolves? Come on, Rick, you know you can't really help me." answered Damon as he leaned heavily on the doorframe. "What you can do now is go to Jenna and make sure John doesn't get to her first. He is a dick. He will try to ruin it for you."

Rick smiled sadly.

"I don't even want to think about him."

"And I really need to go back inside, have some blood, have a shower and get rid of the stained carpet before Stefan sees it. Or he will be pissed."

Rick smiled again.

"Ok then. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you."

Alaric turned to walk to his car.

"Hey, Rick," Damon's voice sounded from behind. He stopped in his tracks and turned. "Call me when you get home. Ok?" and the door to the boarding house clicked shut.

Rick just shook his head with a small smile.

As he entered his flat, Rick sighed frustrated, thinking how he'd give anything not to be alone right now. And his mind drifted to Damon all alone in the enormous house which was not as safe as the flat. He sighed again and texted "I'm home.", then thought for a moment with his phone still in his hand. He made his mind and dialed a number.

"Is there a problem?" Bonnie's voice sounded on the other end of the line.

"Ah, no. I was wondering how you three are doing?"

"We are done. Luca will not remember anything. Caroline and Jeremy are taking him to the grill right now. Why?"

"Listen, Bonnie, I know I am probably asking too much but could you please go check on Damon?"

"And why would I want to do it?"

"We were stuck this night and I know he puts up a good show of not being worried or disturbed but I know he is shaken. And I thought, well, we – I mean you, didn't leave Caroline alone and… It will not be fair if we leave him alone either."

Bonnie took a deep breath as though to object but then:

"Alright" she said. "I'll go."

"Thank you" Alaric said in the already dead line.

Damon was sitting on the couch in the living room of the boarding house, a glass of whisky in hand and thinking how far the fridge with the stolen blood banks in the basement was. Just then his sensitive ears picked a sound at the door and he tried to gather all his remaining strength and get ready for yet another fight. But he recognized the scent just as there was a slight knock at the door.

"I know you are there, Judgey. Come on in." he said out loud.

The door opened and closed and Bonnie appeared in the living room. She looked around and gasped:

"Oh, my god, what happened here?"

"We were having fun" Damon slurred without looking up. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you." she approached the couch and looked at him. "Alaric said you shouldn't be left alone and he was obviously right." she commented as she took in his pale complexion and the dried blood on his neck and front. "What a mess" she added as she gazed at the half folded blood stained carpet and the chains scattered on the floor.

"I got it." Damon said as he attempted to stand up.

Bonnie snorted.

"Why don't you go have a shower while I clean up." she suggested. "I promise not to set anything on fire. I know this is Stefan's favourite carpet." she added as she noticed his suspicious look.

Damon considered it for a moment and then nodded. Then he stood up or more likely tried. If Bonnie hadn't steadied him he would have probably collapsed.

"What's the matter?" she asked worried. Then she looked at the glass. "Have you…" she cleared her throat and tried again "Have you had any blood?"

Damon shook his head still looking dizzy. Bonnie helped him sit back on the couch, sighed and asked:

"Where do you keep it?"

"Where do we keep what?" came the confused reply.

"The blood, you idiot." she snapped.

"There is a fridge in the basement but…" Damon never finished the sentence because Bonnie was already hurrying out of the living room.

A few minutes later she came back with two blood banks, she emptied one of them in a glass, handed it to Damon and prepared the other one. He just sat frozen and astounded and watched her actions. She felt his gaze on her, raised her eyebrows and asked:

"Aren't you going to drink that?"

"Oh!" Damon quickly drained the glass in his hand and accepted the other.

"Now go and make yourself decent. I get sick at that blood all over you. I'll clean the mess here." she shooed him up the stairs before he managed to protest. "Go, now, quick!"

Half an hour later Damon walked slowly and quietly down the stairs to the living room. He had showered and changed just as Bonnie had ordered him to and he still couldn't believe what was happening. He was sure she had left by now and made a mental note to thank her the very next time he saw her in town. He was planning on getting another glass of blood and taking care of the mess in the living room as he walked around the corner and gaped. The living room looked as if no fight had ever taken place there. Even the carpet was clean and spread back on its place. There was a figure curled up on the sofa and Damon smiled to himself when he saw Bonnie half asleep and peaceful. He poured himself a bourbon and settled in his favourite chair next to the couch. Bonnie's eyes fluttered open.

"I thought you were going home" Damon whispered.

"I think I made it pretty clear I am not leaving you alone." she muttered sleepily.

Damon smiled over his glass.

"Thank you." he whispered again. But Bonnie was already fast asleep.

Damon finished his drink and got up to get a refill. On his way back to his chair he stopped, left the glass on a table, grabbed a blanket and tucked the little witch in. Then he returned to his chair abandoning his glass and relaxed with his head back. His thoughts were random and he soon drifted of to sleep, happy for once that he wasn't alone.

**Reviews, please!**


End file.
